Emulsions of oil and water are encountered both in the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations and in refinery operations. Currently-employed emulsion breakers (commonly called demulsifiers) are usually polymers made directly with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide. However, supplies of ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide can be unreliable, causing in turn an unreliability in the supply of emulsion breakers.